Something Arranged
by imjustnobody
Summary: He just wanted to make his ojii-san happy. But he never expected to find happiness for himself. TezukaxOC HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… but I do wish I own Tezuka Kunimitsu… XD

Tezuka's day couldn't be any worse.

He was already on his way to school and was about to attend morning practice as usual, but before he could even leave the house, his mother asked him to go home early since his grandfather needed to talk to him…He needed to skip tennis practice.

Morning practice was much more chaotic than it used to be. With Ryuzaki-sensei on a seminar, Tezuka had to take charge (and drink some aspirins). He had to stop this chaos.

"20 Laps around the court now!"

During history, his teacher was absent and therefore the class had to do self-study. But how can he concentrate when everyone is noisy and is not doing the assigned seatwork?

Lunch was no better. On his way to his table in the cafeteria, he bumped into a freshman and got his drink spilled all over himself. To glare at the freshman was not a very nice thing to do, so instead he decided to just let the freshman off.

He needed to get back to the clubroom to change since his extra clothes were in his locker, only to find out that he had used his extra clothes already. He had to go back to his classroom. Wet.

As he went back to his classroom, girls started to look at him and giggle, not that he wasn't used to those admiring looks he receives, it's just that it annoyed him today. And Fuji didn't even seem to help.

"Saa… Going for a wet look Tezuka?" Fuji told his buchou as he passed each other in the halls. Tezuka was tempted to punish Fuji with 50 laps, but then, abusing his power as his captain was something he wouldn't do (and shouldn't do).

But nothing could be compared to what had happened next.

"Tadaima." Tezuka said as he went inside the house. His mother greeted him, and it looks like she was excited about something.

"Ah Kunimitsu! Okaeri! Go change, and go to your grandfather's room he needs to discuss something with you, I'll be following shortly." Ayana Tezuka told her son.

Kunimitsu, not wanting to let his grandfather wait, went up to his room, slipped on his clothes (clean and dry) and went down to see the head of the Tezuka family.

But as he opened the door to his grandfather's room, he saw three other people talking to Kunikazu Tezuka. The first man looked was as the same age as his grandfather, the other two was a middle aged man, and a woman who seemed to be his wife. He greeted them as he entered the door.

"Kunimitsu! Come sit here beside me. I'd like you to meet Sanada Ryoutaro a very good friend of mine in the police academy, where he taught kendo. And this is his son, together with his wife, Takahiro and Mai-san!"

"Ah! Your grandfather told us a lot about you, Tezuka-kun!" Sanada Ryoutaro told Tezuka. "You're really a fine young man."

"Thank You Sanada-san."

The head of the Tezuka family seemed to be excited since his friend came over. He was so excited that he said something Kunimitsu did not expect.

"Ryoutaro! I'm so glad that our grandchildren would get married! Our families would finally be joined together!"

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku Tennis Club's buchou, turned out to be engaged already. And he didn't even know.

Dont burn me alive. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… 

Chapter 2: 

Tezuka couldn't believe the words that just came out of his ojii-san's mouth. After a long (and grueling) day, it was all wrapped up with him being engaged to someone he didn't know. Tezuka's eyes widened in shock as he heard his "ojii-san's plan" for him.

Tezuka Kunikazu saw his grandson's reaction to the news and was about to explain everything to Kunimitsu, but before he could explain and say the details of the engagement to Kunimitsu, Ryoutaro said something to the head of the Tezuka family.

"Kunikazu, even though I want to talk about it with your grandson right now, I think we should talk about this when both parties are here already. Just like you, I have only discussed this to my son, but not to my grandchildren."

"Ah. I see your point. It seems that I was too excited about this arrangement." Kunikazu said as he became more serious. 

Tezuka was wondering what his ojii-san is thinking. 

* * *

A girl with shoulder-length dark hair and plastered with an incredibly cheerful face and who was in a Rikkaidai Fuzoku uniform was in front of the Tezuka household together with her onii-chan (who apparently looked as serious as a warrior going into a battle). She was there, yet she had no idea what came into her ojii-san's mind when he told them to skip club activities and go straight to this old and traditional (very much like their own home in Kanagawa) house here in Tokyo.

"So…This is the house huh…I suppose ojii-san, otou-san and okaa-san are already in there…right onii-chan?" The girl asked her brother.

"Hn."

"I guess we'll find out ojii-san's big surprise. I suppose it has something to do with the Tezukas."

"Hn."

"Could you tell me something besides 'Hn'?" She asked her brother while imitating his serious face.

Her brother gave her a glare (a warning for her to 'zip it') and rang the doorbell. A beautiful woman in her early thirties opened the door and greeted the siblings with a sweet smile. This sweet lady turned out to be Tezuka-san. After they have greeted and introduced each other, (Tezuka-san looked rather enthusiastic) she led the two siblings into the room where their grandfather and parents were.

Tezuka was waiting for Ryoutaro-san's grandchildren. They were waiting for the girl he was going to be engaged to. Certain questions came flooding into his mind like, 'What would she look like? How does she act? What's her name? Does she study in Seishun Gakuen or is she studying in another school like Hyotei or Fudomine?' But Tezuka thought that it wasn't time for him to think about how she would look like or where she came from, but rather he should start thinking about more important questions like 'how has this happened? What would happen next? Will he get to decide if this "engagement" goes on? Would the school know if ever he was engaged? Would he really get married to someone he didn't know? How come his parents agreed? How come her parent's agreed? **Does she even play tennis?!**' All these questions came running in his head, until the sound of the door got him out of his reverie.

"Minna-san, Sanada-kun and Yui-chan are here. I guess we could start already." Tezuka Ayana said as she entered and sat down beside her husband who just came awhile ago. 

Before the two Sanadas sat in their places, they introduced themselves to the Tezuka Family. Tezuka noticed and was surprised to see Genichirou Sanada (who knew he was the grandson of Ryoutaro Sanada?), the fuku-buchou of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Tennis Club. They knew each other, but then they weren't really friends. It just so happened that their schools played in against each other during the Kanto Regionals last year, but they never really had a chance to play against each other during that time. And from Sanada-kun's expression, Tezuka guessed that Sanada too was surprised about seeing Tezuka.

"Konichiwa, I'm Sanada Genichirou, and this is my sister Yui. We're very pleased to meet you." Genichirou bowed along with his sister as they greeted the Tezukas.

Everybody has taken their places and the two heads of each family has decided to start this "meeting". The head of the Tezuka family decided to speak first.

"Minna, I know we're all tired and would to know why Ryoutaro and I gathered you all here. But first, let me start with a story:

Ever since we were starting our careers in the police force, Ryoutaro and I were really good friends, we were partners in every case we handled. We never thought that we would be good friends even until now.

Once, when we were in a middle of a very dangerous case, and both of our lives were at risk during a mission, we told ourselves that if ever we both survived, we would both join our families together. And obviously, we survived that dangerous mission." Everyone was listening intently as the head of the Tezuka household told the story.

"And then, we both met our wives, got married and each had a child. But then we couldn't join our families together if we both had a son right?" Tezuka Kunikazu said as he looked into his grandson's eyes. 

"So we decided," Ryoutaro Sanada started to speak, "to pass it on to the next generation."

Ryoutaro said as he started to look at his granddaughter and he noticed that she was getting paler. She was starting to realize everything. "We have decided, and both of your parents have agreed, to have you and Tezuka-kun engaged." 

There was a minute of deafening silence, although it was not until Yui spoke (more like shouted) that this silence was shattered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Yui just found out her ojii-san's big surprise.

**TBC.**

**Please review** **and don't burn me alive…No Flames. Okidoki?! ******

**P.S.** Sorry for the late update. I decided to post this after Holy Week. Anyway, should I make each chapter long or is my writing style boring that I should keep each chapter short? Thanks for those who reviewed. I am forever grateful…More of Yui in the next chapter…I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…

Chapter 3:

It was sudden impulse. She couldn't have stopped it. Sanada Yui just couldn't keep her mouth shut. She just had to say it. She just had to ask his ojii-san what the heck did he just said.

After Yui had realized what she did, Yui's eyes widened and she automatically covered her mouth with her hands as if she was preventing herself from adding fuel to the fire. Heat was suddenly rushing towards her face and everyone was looking at her with utter shock.

Genichirou seemed to have noticed the embarrassment on Yui's face. Genichirou also saw Tezuka's reaction and it was more or less like…nothing. And this absolutely made Sanada Genichirou furious. Well, he didn't exactly show it in his face, but the thought of his little sister dying from embarrassment was something he did not want to see. And what the heck was Tezuka doing anyway? shouldn't he say something? Is Tezuka even thinking of taking action? What kind of man is he by not taking action? Those thoughts came as he tried to think of a way (something polite, yet would absolutely make a point) to save his sister before she dies out of humiliation. He then decided to speak for her.

"Ojii-san, Tezuka-san," Everybody now started to divert their attention to Genichirou. "I think Yui is trying to say that you should give them the opportunity to think about this arrangement since their lives would be affected by your decision. And I'm sure that Tezuka-kun agrees." Genichirou said as he looked (more like glared) at Tezuka and it seems that he wanted to slap him for not initiative to take action. If looks could kill, Tezuka would be on the floor…dead.

But this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stoic captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club (and the wooden block of the school). Glaring wouldn't work on the Seigaku Captain. So he didn't die from Sanada's glare, but instead Tezuka ignored it (even though most likely, he would've glared back), and took this as his cue to speak.

"I agree with what Sanada-kun said. I do think we should be given time to think about this. With all due respect, I think Yui-chan and I should be given a choice whether or not we should continue this arrangement. And even though our parents have agreed, it is, I believe, should be our choice." Kunimitsu said as he told the heads of each family his opinion.

Silence filled the room again, and this time there was no shout coming from Yui, but instead it was filled with such tension since both heads of each family have heard what each party (even though it wasn't Yui who spoke but Genichirou), had to say.

Tezuka Kunikazu took a deep breath, looked at his best friend who gave him a nod in return, and started to speak.

"Ryoutaro and I have foreseen this already. We knew that you wouldn't be comfortable with this set-up since you just met today. We know that there would be a possibly of you asking for more time to think about it and we respect your decisions. But the both of us would just like to ask one thing from the both of you." And then, the most unusual thing happened. Tezuka Kunikazu's seriousness was replaced with a smile. It's not like Kunimitsu haven't seen his ojii-san smile, but then this smile was different. So different that it made the eyes of Kunimitsu's father widen, his mother's tea to spill (never did he saw his mother this careless), and it actually made the head of the Sanada family chuckle.

It seemed like Tezuka Kunikazu was channeling Fuji Syuusuke's aura.

**TBC…**

I know some of you wanted this longer… but I really wanted to post this already…**:D**…

Read and review... No flames pleasssssssssseeeeeeeee...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the very lousy previous chapter…and for the late update

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… and I'm hungry…O.o;

Chapter 4:

Who would have thought that Tezuka Kunimitsu would be in the amusement park, waiting for his date on a Saturday afternoon?

Tezuka never thought that his ojii-san would come up with such a plan so that he and Sanada-san's grand daughter would be able to get to know each other.

Tezuka remembered what happened the day before, when his ojii-san announced that he was engaged, and that if he wanted time to think about it, he had to go out with Yui-san on a date. Tezuka wondered why his ojii-san would just ask him for one date (instead going to dates with Yui-san) if he really wanted Yui and him to get…engaged. But it was his ojii-san's decision and he was not to question it. And besides, Tezuka wasn't really looking forward to any 'dates' with Yui-san (or anyone for that matter), so just one date would actually be ok. Tezuka wanted to focus more on his studies and on Seigaku's aim for the Nationals. His left arm has just been healed and right now he can't afford to get side tracked. Also, having a fiancé or even a girlfriend wasn't exactly in his "to-do list".

Tezuka had gotten out of his reverie as he saw Sanada Genichirou along with his sister coming towards him. Yui-san looked different from her Rikkaidai uniform, which of course she was not wearing today (she was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans). She seemed to have that smile on her face, just like the one when she was introduced to Tezuka. Sanada-kun on the other hand, looked like he was ready to challenge Tezuka to a match…right now. Tezuka noticed that Sanada seemed to be really protective of his sister that he would glare at anyone who would happen to look at her.

"I'll be picking you up here at 4:30pm don't leave your things unattended and be careful." Sanada said to his sister.

"Okay…Don't worry onii-chan! I'm going to be ok. Ok?" Yui said as she gave a thumbs-up to her brother.

Sanada was about to turn back, when Tezuka suddenly spoke. "Sanada-kun, since it was my grandfather who arranged this…meeting, I think I should drop Yui-san at your house instead of you picking her up here."

"No, thank you. I'm sure it's better if I would pick her up."

"But it would be better if I walk her to your house."

"It's ok. I can take care of my sister."

"It's courtesy to at least go back with her to your house."

"You know, I can go home alone…" Yui suddenly spoke. She was already feeling the tension and the dark aura that was building up between the two.

"You will not go home alone Yui. I'll be picking you up." Sanada said.

"I insist." Tezuka replied

Yui sighed. This was going to take the whole afternoon if she allowed this to go on. She at least had to agree with one of them so that they could go on with their lives. She turned to face her onii-chan and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ne, onii-chan, I think I'll just go with Tezuka-kun. I don't think his ojii-san would be happy if he found out that Tezuka-kun allowed you to pick me up or something like that. So let Tezuka-kun take me home and I'll just text you or even call you, if anything happens. Ok?" Yui said as she sent a reassuring smile to her older brother.

Sanada could only say "Hn." to his sister.Sanada left his sister together with Tezuka…unwillingly. If his ojii-san didn't tell him to leave his sister with Tezuka, he would've stayed with them.

Yui turned back to Tezuka as soon as her onii-chan was out of sight. But as she looked at Tezuka, her smile actually faltered, and her voice was different from what Tezuka had heard from her before, her voice actually turned into a business like tone. The friendly aura surrounding her suddenly vanished.

"Tezuka-kun, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Indeed Tezuka wanted to talk to Yui about their current position. It was awkward and not to mention 'not normal' to anyone who would know their situation. It was already the 21st century and no one would actually be in an arranged marriage. No one would actually agree to marry someone just because their parents or in this case, their grandparents told them to do so.

The café that they went to had a very home-like ambience and had a warm and welcoming feeling. It seemed like it was a place where most couples would go to. Tezuka didn't exactly want to stay there, but it looks like that it was the only café where they would be able to talk without the noise that was surrounding the amusement park.

The two of them sat down, they both ordered and waited for it. Silence was surrounding the both of them; Tezuka observed his companion. She was looking outside the glass window, seriousness still in her face. She was calm and collected, and it looked like she wasn't the type of girl he sees in school who would always giggle and would go clumsy when in front of him.

It was only when the waitress gave them their placed their orders on their table that they got out of their reverie. And it was only after Yui drank from her coffee that she started to speak.

"I know you think our current position…I mean our current "relationship" or whatever you want to call it, a totally awkward thing and our grandparents are absolutely crazy to do this to us. And I think you would agree with me if I would tell you that we need to do something to stop this." Yui said with seriousness in her voice.

Tezuka nodded in response to what Yui said. Tezuka loved his ojii-san for taking care of him whenever his parents were out of the house, for going fishing with him when his outo-san cannot, and for everything his ojii-san had taught him. But he had to agree with Yui, having this arrangement was a crazy idea and there was a need to put a stop this. He therefore continued to listen to her.

She took another sip, but this time the way she held her cup was tighter.

"However, it's impossible for us tell them that we can't do this. Okaa-san told me ojii-san and Tezuka-san would be really sad… Both of our ojii-sans are really old and okaa-san told me that by not doing this and making them sad, may put stress on my ojii-san's heart… I just don't want to hurt him. And I know you would like to make your ojii-san happy too." By this time she averted her gaze away from Tezuka.

A sudden realization had hit Tezuka with him not agreeing to this arranged marriage was a selfish thing to do. His ojii-san has waited long enough just to have his and Sanada-san's family together. He forgot about his ojii-san's happiness. His ojii-san was old and it was only recently that he saw his ojii-san smile like that again, after seeing his old friend Sanada Ryoutaro. With him not going through this would only make his ojii-san stressed and might even take a toll on his health. Tezuka looked at Yui.

"Yui-san, what do you suggest we do?"

Yui looked up to Tezuka as he spoke, she sighed. She's been thinking about ways to get her out of this situation without hurting her grandfather. She can't think of another way than this. If she wanted to make her ojii-san happy, she needs to do this. But Tezuka-kun has to agree with her suggestion.

"What do you say about playing pretend?"

"But wouldn't that hurt them more? We would be giving them false hope." Tezuka told Yui his opinion.

"At least they would think we gave it a shot. They would probably realize that we wouldn't be happy with each other. It would hurt them less. It's like an indirect way of telling them we can't do it. Unless you would rather crumble all their hope and spat it in their faces that we don't want to do this."

He wanted to make his ojii-san happy. And in order to do that, he has to pretend that he's absolutely into Yui-san. _But how will they be able to pull it off?_ Yui's voice got him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry I won't fall in love with you. You already have lots of fangirls and besides, I want to focus on my studies first. And I'm sure you would like to focus on your tennis club, you're the captain right?"

Tezuka blinked (but he still had that poker face). _How did she know about his fangirls? How did she know about his captaincy? Did her brother told her?_

"Onii-chan's friend has lots of data about your school, especially about your tennis club. And I just overheard them talking about you once. So what do you say about my proposal? We just have to pretend we like each other for a few weeks." She said as she finished her cup of coffee.

"Aa, I guess we have no choice then." Tezuka told Yui.

From then on, they were officially a couple…a fake one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sanada household, two old friends were drinking their tea. Silence filled the room. However, it wasn't the awkward silence most people would have whenever they would be with these two ojii-sans. It was a comfortable silence, filled with such serenity and calmness.

"Kunikazu, I'm glad you decided to visit me this time around."

"Aa." Tezuka Kunikazu said as he drank his tea.

"Your son told me that you just had your monthly check-up. How was it?" The head of the Tezuka family continued.

"It was perfectly fine. Actually the doctor told me that no kind of stress would easily make me feel ill. How about you Kunikazu? Do you have any news about your health?"

"I'm actually great. No illness whatsoever. The doctor said I even look a few years younger."

Silence again filled the room. But this silence was broken when Ryoutaro started to speak again.

"Yui thinks I'm old and weak."

"Kunimitsu thinks I'm old and stressed."

The both of them smiled.

Being old sure had its perks.

**TBC.**

* * *

_**Please Review (even though I updated super duper late…please!!)…and don't burn me alive, no flames…please?**_

**A/N:** I'm sorry if chapter three was lousy. I think it was lousy –compared to the other two chapters-, and it was careless of me to proofread it and edit it once. I was lazy and I was too bored to function.

I'm also sorry for the very late update. I decided to work on a fic (together with a friend) first, you can check it out: **"Complicated"** ,"**Senritsu**" and "**Blackboard"** (all Pillar Pair fics…) by us…**craziness-sugarhigh**. And besides, I was in super yaoi fangirl mode… I couldn't write a TezukaxOC fic properly…unless you want Tezuka to end up with someone else…wink wink XD…and yes! Sanada has sister complex!! Yey! Sister complex! Sister complex!!

**To someone:** I'm not yuuko zala… mas maganda ako dun noh! Ahahhaha… joke lang yuu-chan…ahahhahha…XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis because we all love Takeshi Konomi-san and his works

--Since I keep forgetting if I replied to all your reviews, I'm putting it up here…

**javajunkiebakajanai:** Thanks for the review, I also love the ending of this chapter. Chapter four was really my favorite chapter. (Because it's the longest…XD) Have a safe and happy trip to Japan! Pasalubong…ahahah

**EvCaCely:** Hello! I'm glad you liked it. I will try to update on a regular basis (although there's only a 40 percent chance of that happening...sorry) 8D … Oh yeah! Craziness and I would also like to thank you for reviewing "Blackboard".

**MiaChaAn:** Heya! Ahahha…No, Tezuka isn't developing any feelings for Yui…yet…or since I like torturing Tezuka, we don't know what might happen! Yui might end up with someone else. … Anyway, I think I got Sanada and Tezuka argue about who will take Yui home since I really think Tezuka is this overly polite person (pretty much just the same as Sanada). Thank youuuuu….

**anonymous jane:** Yes, fake couple leads to real ones…or not! bwahahahahahahah!! –cough- I mean, you just have to keep reading to find out. And thanks for reviewing!

**singer in the wind:** Yes! I also liked that part!! Yey! –is currently jumping for joy-

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

After a doing his daily routines, Tezuka Kunimitsu went downstairs to have breakfast together with his family. As he walked towards the dining room, he saw his okaa-san was already done serving the food, his outo-san was already starting to eat his breakfast. His ojii-san looked up as he stepped into the room. But something seemed to be off with his grandfather. Tezuka Kunikazu looked liked he had the world on his shoulders. His ojii-san seemed to have weakened and he seemed to have lost his strength. Although his grandfather was keeping a straight stoic face, Tezuka knew his ojii-san was upset. That's why he spoke once he settled in his seat at the dining table. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Okaa-san, I might be _late_ for dinner later." Tezuka told his mother.

"Oh, okay. Will you have an extra tennis practice for today?" Ayana asked her son. It was usually because of tennis practice that her son would be late but she never thought Kunimitsu would be saying the next few lines to her.

"No, I will be walking home Yui-san." As Tezuka said this, he saw his ojii-san smile.

"But isn't Kanagawa exactly ten minutes from here? So you have to take the bus to get to her school and vice-versa right? You might get tired." Ayana told her son as she sat down to eat her breakfast too.

"Yes, but its ok. I don't mind." Tezuka told his okaa-san.

As soon as Tezuka said this, his grandfather spoke. "Ah, Kunimitsu, you've made me so happy today. Thank you." Kunikazu told his grandson as he gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile.

Tezuka could only nod in return to what his ojii-san said but before Tezuka could continue eating he saw his outo-san smile at him and quickly took the newspaper, open it hastily and buried his head as he read it. Tezuka noted that his father's hand was shaking as he read the newspaper.

"Outo-san, are you ok? You're shaking."

As Tezuka said this, his Ayana stood up and told Kunimitsu that his father was ok; that he just had a big office meeting today and was nervous. She uncharacteristically also told her son that he might be late for his morning practice if he was to stay longer for breakfast and told him to go to school already.

As Tezuka walked outside the door, he figured that his mother was also nervous for his father's great big meeting and it was probably the reason why his parents were acting so strangely.

Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't have known better.

The moment Kunikazu saw his grandson leave he looked (more like glared) at his son and suddenly spoke with such seriousness that would sent anyone hiding under the table.

"Kuniharu."

"Ye…yes, o…outo-san?" Kuniharu asked his father, but Kuniharu seemed to have a hard time speaking.

His father looked at him with stern and serious eyes. "Stop laughing behind the newspaper Kuniharu, you might spoil my plans."

At that, Kuniharu stopped laughing.

* * *

Although it was still too early, and not much students were coming in yet, it was a sunny and bright morning as two siblings walked together towards Rikkaidai Fuzoku. There was a quiet atmosphere between those two siblings, but that atmosphere was not accompanied with tension, or even the need to talk. Silence was not a stranger to them, and conversations were most likely (and more often than not) one sided, but it never became a reason for them not to go to school together.

As they entered the gates of their school, Yui stopped and faced her onii-chan to tell him something that he probably would not agree into.

"Onii-chan, I might not be able to walk with you back home. I'll go home ahead since you still have uh… a meeting with Yukimura-senpai, right? So don't worry about me." Yui told her brother as she sent him (again) one of her reassuring smiles.

Sanada never really allowed Yui to go home alone (because something terrible might happen) whenever he has meetings in the tennis club. And usually, Yui would wait for him to finish, unless she was going to walk home with anyone of the regulars. Sanada guessed that Yui would probably be walking home with one of them today.

"Hn."

"Re…really?" Yui asked her brother. Just to make sure she heard him say it. She has to make sure that her brother won't be ruining any plans. She has to go home with Tezuka-kun whatever happens.

"Hn. But be careful." Sanada told her sister.

"Okay… I'll be heading to the classroom now. I need to finish some… stuff. You should go to the tennis courts already, Yukimura-senpai and the others might be waiting ne? Bye bye onii-chan! See you at lunch!" Yui said quickly as she ran away from her brother. Even though there was still an hour and a half before classes start and no one would probably be in their classrooms yet, she had to get away from him before he changes his mind.

Sanada Genichirou wondered why his sister was such in a hurry.

* * *

Yui stepped inside her class room and she saw that only a few people were there (because their clubs had morning practice). Classes won't start for another hour and a half, and the dramatics guild didn't have any practices. And as much as she wants to go to the tennis courts and watch her brother and their friends play, she can't. Her brother would just bombard her with questions about 'walking home'. She has to let Tezuka-kun walk her home or else 'phase one' of the plan wouldn't work. So she let her mind wander, since she had nothing else to do.

Yesterday during Yui's meeting with Tezuka-kun, they talked about what would happen today. From Tezuka-kun telling his ojii-san that he would be going home late, to Yui arriving home with him. They planned every detail of it, Yui wanted to let everything go spontaneously (it was much easier by just going with the flow), but apparently Tezuka-kun didn't want to be careless and insisted that they should discuss every detail of the arrangement if they wanted this to work out. As Yui tried to remember those details that she and Tezuka-kun talked about (more like what she told Tezuka-kun), she softly dozed off. Thinking it over and over and making sure everything was going to go smoothly was tiresome. Not to mention, remembering Tezuka-kun and the way he discussed things (if he ever said anything, which she realized was not very articulate) was utterly and disturbingly boring.

That's why Yui went off to dreamland.

It was only after a few minutes (but it actually seemed like a few seconds to her) that Yui felt someone poking her shoulders. Not wanting to open her eyes and leave dreamland, Yui just gave it a shrug. It didn't seem to work as the poking was harder and this time and it seems that the one poking her just wouldn't shut up.

"Ne, Yui-chan…Yuuiii-chaaaaaannn…"

As Yui opened her eyes she immediately glared (one that could almost rival her brother's) at the one who was poking her. That person could only smile at her.

"You need copy homework don't you Akaya?"

Kirihara Akaya, one of the Rikkai Tennis Club regulars, was one of Yui's classmates and is her best friend. Kirihara would probably have more than enough friends if only he didn't scare most students with his violent playing style of tennis. During first year, Yui too was afraid of Kirihara, she knew about his playing style when she once (coincidentally) watched him play during a match in an interschool competition. But her fears soon went away when Kirihara joined the team and when her brother told her it was ok, and that if she tried to know him better she was sure to be friends with him. And that's how she found herself a new friend.

It was only the continuous nodding and a wider smile from Kirihara that was able to get Yui out of her reverie.

"Here you go." Yui said lazily as she threw her homework to Kirihara who at once grabbed Yui's homework, and tried to copy it.

"Sankyu!!" Kirihara said as while he was already writing half of Yui's answers. Who would've thought that Kirihara could move that fast even though he's not on the tennis court?

Kirihara knew that today, Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou would be having a meeting and Yui would probably get bored by staying and waiting for her brother to finish. So Kirihara decided that he should ask Yui to walk with him home, she can't go home alone anyway (the rest of the regulars knew that). And he could probably hang out with Yui before going home. He's too lazy to work on his assignment and it's been a long time since they last walked home together.

"Ne, You wanna walk home together? Buchou and fukubuchou would be having a meeting later right?" Kirihara asked Yui as he returned her homework.

"But don't you still have tennis practice?"

"Yeah, but you always watch practice."

"Ehehe…" Yui was starting to think of a way not to get out of the situation. As much as she wanted to tell Kirihara the whole story (that apparently she's supposed to be engaged with Tezuka Kunimitsu, and that she doesn't want to go through it) she can't. It's all too complicated.

"Yes, I always watch tennis practice. But this time ojii-san wanted me to do something and I have a lot things to do anyway, so I'm going home ahead even before you guys start your tennis training." Yui said with such confidence. She technically wasn't lying and her ojii-san does want her with Tezuka-kun.

"And fukubuchou allowed you to go? Alone?" Kirihara asked with such curiosity.

" …Yeah" Her brother did say yes.

"Heh…Why do I think you've got something up your sleeves?" Kirihara asked with his mischievous smile getting bigger as he leaned closer to his friend.

It was taking a long time before Yui could reply and Kirihara was about to pry more but then their teacher came and started the class.

And that's why Kirihara Akaya decided that he wouldn't let Yui go home alone…Whatever happens.

**TBC.**

_**Please review. Don't burn me alive... no flames.**_

* * *

**A/N: **That was long…the original chapter five was _way_ longer. Anyway, uhh…( I momentarily forgot what I'm going to say… ) …

Anyway, while I'm trying to remember it, I might as well tell you guys that I might not be able to update for a long _long_ time since I'm going to the province (they have super slow internet connection) and I will also be busy with my college thingy-stuff… blah blah blah…

Ah! I remember! I think you guys saw the "closeness" between Kirihara and Yui (If you noticed, they were using first name basis when talking to each other). When I made my research (Yes, I researched the whole Rikkaidai gang... since I don't really know a lot about them) I read that the regulars always talked to Kirihara using first name basis. So since I made Yui Kirihara's best friend, I made her use first name basis too.

Thanks again...

- nobody.

P.S. From my research I found out that Sanada has another sibling (an older brother)...would you like me to put him in this fic?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… because if I did, the manga would still be ongoing.

Replies to your reviews!

**EvCaCely: **Here's the update. I actually have no idea what I'm about to write. Haha, anyway, Kunikazu was laughing at Kunimitsu, because his son (his very smart son) was actually oblivious to Kuniharu's plans…whatever it is.

**singer in the wind: **Hmm… Does Akaya like Yui…? Actually, I have no idea. I'd like to see what my fingers will type.

**anonymous jane: **nah…I like torturing Tezuka! I might make his love (if ever he gets to feel it with his wooden block attitude) unrequited…BWAHAHAHAHH!! –coughs- Yeah! I like that part too! I was in a public place when I thought of that…it became an embarrassing moment.

**invisible-gurl: **Sankyuuuuuuu!! Here's your update!!

**MiaChaAn: **Hahaha… I might just do that. Hahaha…- please insert evil laugh- I'll try to update as fast and as regular as possible.

**CAE: **You've read this already before I even posted this. Hehe. Figure out the hints here.

**KuroiYuki04:** Thank you. You made my day!

**To EVERYONE: **Thank you for all your support. I'm sorry that I forgot to thank everyone who added this story in their story alerts, and in their favorite story thingy… THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Here goes chapter 6 of Something Arranged.

* * *

Chapter 6:

To say that Yui was going nuts was an understatement.

Ever since Kirihara had that conversation with Yui, he couldn't leave her alone. Yui was already getting frustrated and she knew she had to do something. It was only until an idea came to her that she knew what to do.

She has to make a deal with the little devil.

"Alright, if you let me go home alone and not tell onii-chan – not that he told me I can't go home alone (Yui interjected), I'll make you lunch for a whole week." Yui said as she smiled. Akaya wouldn't say no to her cooking.

Kirihara seemed to be thinking a lot about her offer.

"You're really desperate aren't you? Aren't you going to tell me why you want to go home alone?" Kirihara said as he mischievously smiled at Yui.

"Hey, I'm not desperate and besides, I want to try being…independent. So, what do you say Akaya?" Yui said confidently.

"Heh…but you can't cook." Kirihara told her in a straight forward manner; his face never changing.

"I…what? Bu..But you said I… I'm good!" Yui was dumbfounded. Every regular told her cooking tasted nice. How come Kirihara isn't closing the deal with her?

"Fukubuchou was there."

"Yagyuu-senpai-" Well, Yagyuu-senpai certainly did tell her (along with the other regulars) her cooking skills were superb!

"Is being polite."

"Ni…Niou-senpai told-"

"He's the trickster right?"

"Marui-sen...senpai-"

"Didn't even touched it"

"Ja-Jackal-senpai…"

"No comment." Kirihara's smile was getting bigger. He was frustrating Yui already, and who thought it was as easy as playing tennis? Sooner or later, she was going to tell him why she wants to go home alone.

"Ah! Yanagi-senpai! He-"

"Drinks those weird juices that the creepy player from Seigaku makes."

"Yukimura-senpai has-"

"Weird taste buds." Kirihara said idly. He was pushing Yui's buttons already and Kirihara was enjoying torturing his best friend. No wonder he's called a devil when in the courts. It even looks like he's also a devil outside those tennis courts.

Yui looked like she was going to explode. Well, considering the fact that the deal she just proposed to Akaya went rolling down the hill, she also found out that she couldn't cook and every regular lied to her (except Yukimura since he really does have weird taste buds) when she cooked for them. It was only right that Yui would just have to give up and tell Kirihara everything.

That's what Kirihara Akaya thought.

But Kirihara was surprised when Yui buried her head in her hands, and made noises he couldn't quite recognize. Wait, was Sanada Yui crying?

"Eh…Eh…?! Yui…Yui-chan?" Kirihara was growing worried. If this incident gets to Sanada-fukubuchou, he's dead. "Are…Are you crying?"

He was surprised that Yui ended up crying. Usually she would whack Kirihara with whatever's within reach. But she would never cry, never did he imagine. This was one surprising event but to be perfectly honest, he was finding it scary and weird at the same time. It was only when Yui spoke that he got out of his thoughts.

"Of course I'm crying! You just told me everyone didn't like…didn't like my cooking! Wahhhh!" Yui said her face buried in her hands, and she was already making louder sobs. Kirihara was in panic, he knew he should stop her before anyone could call Sanada-fukubuchou.

"Wha- what?! I…I didn't mean it! I was just joking! Hey, say what, I'll do anything?! Just stop crying…O..okay?"

Yui let an eye escape from those hands. She took a peek at Kirihara. "Rea…really?" Kirihara could nod (non-stop) at Yui. And it was as fast as Kirihara's shots in tennis that Yui suddenly changed her mood; she smirked. Kirihara's eyes widened at the sight.

Kirihara Akaya just landed on the palm of Sanada Yui's hand.

* * *

Yui was already waiting outside the gates of Rikkaidai Fuzoku when Tezuka went to pick her up. After they've said their hellos (or after Yui said her hello and Tezuka nodded), they went back to Yui's house.

The streets of Kanagawa were filled with silence as they walked back to the Sanada's house. Yui never thought that a person who's not her brother had this much social retardation. It was actually a good thing that Yui was so used with walking to her brother that she feels totally comfortable with Tezuka-kun.

It's just as what people say: Practice makes perfect.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Yui said as she and Tezuka went inside the house. Yui and Tezuka knew that it would be Yui's ojii-san that would welcome them home. Sanada Takahiro (Yui's dad) was still at work, and Yui's mom should still be in the grocery doing some shopping. They've planned every detail of this.

"Yui, you're early today and I see that Tezuka-kun walked you home today." Sanada Ryoutaro said as he nodded at Tezuka (Tezuka nodded and greeted in return) as a form of greeting.

"Yes, ojii-san. Tezuka-kun here is really nice to volunteer to walk me home today and to think he had to go all the way here right?" Yui told her ojii-san. It was part of the plan to show their grandfathers that Tezuka would even ride a bus and travel for ten whole minutes (not that Kanagawa was that far from Tokyo but exaggerating is always good in this case) just to see Yui. They were pretending to be a couple after all and emphasizing every detail is essential.

But what happened next wasn't part of the plan nor were the two teenagers expecting it.

"I see, why don't we let Tezuka-kun stay here, at least let him eat snacks or drink tea right? Tezuka-kun did go through all that trouble just to see my only grand daughter." Yui's grandfather told them. Well, these words actually made Yui's eyes widen, she looked at Tezuka (who still had a poker face and apparently didn't looked too panicked) sending him a look that meant S.O.S. Tezuka sure did take Yui's plea as he spoke.

"Gomen Sanada-san, but I don't want to trouble you with being here. So, I might as well take my leave." Tezuka told the head of the Sanada family.

"That's nonsense. Besides, you're already like family so you're at least entitled with a free snack from me." Sanada Ryoutaro said as he led Tezuka to the dining area of the Sanada household.

What else could Tezuka and Yui do? Nothing.

Yui went to the kitchen, and prepared tea. She just found out she can't cook, but she sure can make tea (You just need the tea bag and hot water right?). She was feeling a little bit guilty leaving Tezuka alone in the dining area, so she hurried up making tea (well making tea with tea bags was really fast), grabbed the first snack she saw on the refrigerator, and went back to the dining area where Tezuka and her ojii-san seemed to be talking about Tezuka's ojii-san.

"Here's your tea, Tezuka-kun, ojii-san." Yui said as she smiled and gave the teas to the two men. Yui noted that her grandfather's eyebrow rose a bit. She wondered why, but as soon as she took her seat (she sat beside her ojii-san), her questions was answered when Sanada Ryoutaro spoke up.

"Are the both of you really dating?" It was a surprising question that took Tezuka and Yui off guard. Sanada-san continued talking. "You see, you don't even call each other using first names and you're even adding those formalities." Sanada Ryoutaro told Yui and Tezuka, as he took a sip in his tea and he seemed really serious.

Tezuka remained silent. It seems that he was thinking of a way on how to get out of this situation. It was too early for them to get caught in their facade. But it was Yui who spoke up…but it seems she wasn't a very good liar.

"Ojii-san, we're just starting as a couple. So… we still call each other using our last names." Yui told her grandfather although she wasn't very convincing in Tezuka's point of view.

Yui thought that was enough to make her ojii-san stop wondering about their relationship, but she never thought that the next lines would come out of her ojii-san's mouth.

"Well, it does not look like it. You two aren't even sitting together. If I didn't knew any better, I'd think you two are pretending to be a couple because you think Kunikazu and I are old, stressed and dying." Sanada-san said as he again took another sip from his cup.

Tezuka knew he had to help Yui in bailing them out of this…situation, but before he could even do that, his phone vibrated. It seems that someone was calling him. It would be a rude thing to just look at his phone and leave, so he excused himself.

"Sanada-san, I'm very sorry but it seems someone is calling me. Please excuse me."

But before Sanada-san could excuse Tezuka, Yui spoke up. "Ah! That must be your mother right? She might be looking for you already." She was giving him a smile, but it wasn't the same smile she gives everyone, but it was the smile that was probably telling him to just agree with her. So he took a peek at his phone (it wasn't really hard when Sanada-san was looking at his grand daughter), and he saw that the call came from Yui's phone. He only looked up again when Sanada-san confirmed it.

"Is it really your mother Tezuka-kun?"

"…Aa." Tezuka could only lie.

That's why Yui stood up, told her ojii-san that she's going to escort Tezuka-kun outside, and almost practically pushed Tezuka (If he wasn't heavy it could possibly happen) outside their house.

When they got outside the door of the Sanada household, Yui talked. "I'm sorry this happened. It wasn't even part of the plan."

"Circumstances such as this cannot be avoided." Tezuka said stoically.

"Aa… but if we keep this pathetic acting up, we might get caught. I don't really know a thing about dating so I'm sorry if I'm not that much of a help." Yui didn't really have any experience, considering her brother didn't allow anyone (any boy actually) to come near her except for his friends (his most trusted friends).

Tezuka could only stay silent. He didn't know how to go on a date either. He never thought he would think about how to go on a date. He never thought of dating because he has tennis, and tennis is his life.

"Anyway, you should go now before ojii-san wonders why we're taking so long, but is it all right if we at least try to get to know each other so that this could be easier? I mean, is it alright if we get to be friends?" Yui said taking Tezuka out of his thoughts.

"…Aa." Tezuka told Yui before he went out of the gates of the Sanada household. He looked back when Yui bid him good bye.

"Bye bye, Te-" Yui saw her ojii-san peeking out the window. "Bye bye, Kunimitsu-kun!"

Although Tezuka was a bit uncomfortable with being called by his first name, he shrugged it off.

After all, it was to make their ojii-sans happy.

* * *

While Tezuka Kunimitsu was on the bus all the way back to Tokyo, he thought about what Sanada-san said about their "relationship". The both of them didn't really know how to play the part of a couple. So, it wasn't exactly a wonder if they got caught just a few days after they start pretending to be a couple

Tezuka Kunimitsu was someone who didn't let his guard down. It helped him through tennis, it helped him with his school work, and now, it'll help him make his ojii-san happy. Although he doesn't know anything about dating, he has to know at least something so that they could at least pretend without getting caught easily. And being this studious student that he was, he knew that most answers were found in books.

That's why Tezuka Kunimitsu decided that he should go to the book store before heading home.

* * *

Afternoon practice has just ended and the regulars decided to grab a bite in the nearest fast food place (although Kawamura couldn't make it since he had to help his father) to have a talk about their plans for upcoming nationals…and well they just wanted to have some club bonding. This club bonding was led by none other than Oishi Shuichiro.

Oishi-fukubuchou wants the best for everybody in the club. And so, this brings us to a characteristic that made Oishi Shuichiro had the title of Seigaku's mother-hen.

Last week, Tezuka Kunimitsu was not able to attend afternoon practice because he had to go home early. Oishi at first didn't ask any questions since he did not want to invade Tezuka's personal life and besides, Tezuka wouldn't attend afternoon practice if the reason wasn't important. So Oishi just let it go.

Today apparently was the second consecutive time that their buchou would not able to attend afternoon practice and this made Oishi worried. So, when Tezuka told Oishi he could not attend afternoon practice, Oishi couldn't help but ask. Tezuka didn't tell him why, but Tezuka did tell him not to worry. But it seems that Oishi became more worried because last time Tezuka told him not to worry, Tezuka broke his arm.

"Oishi! You look so worried nya! What's wrong?" It was Kikiumaru Eiji, his doubles partner, who took him out of his reverie.

"It's just that Tezuka hasn't been attending afternoon practice. It might have something to do with his arm." Oishi honestly replied.

"Hmm… There is only a five percent chance that Tezuka re-injured his arm. It's because the rehabilitation center in Kyushu where Tezuka had his arm mended makes sure that their patients are at least 96 percent well before letting them play again." Inui suddenly spoke.

"Then why is Tezuka not attending practice? It's rare that he even miss practice. Oh dear, do you think Tezuka is facing problems we don't know about?! What if Tezuka has family issues and he doesn't want us to know about it because he doesn't want to worry us?! Or what if he has a terminal sickness we don't know about?!" Oishi was obviously panicking just thinking what could've happen to his best friend.

"No, there's only a 0.00005 percent chance of Tezuka having a terminal illness." Inui stated as he looked it up on his trusty notebook.

"Eh? Then Tezuka-buchou might be having family problems?!" Momo asked curiously.

"Bakero! It's impossible for Tezuka-buchou to bring problems to his family!" Kaidoh shouted at Momo.

"Oi! Who you calling baka, Mamushi?!" Momo shouted at Kaidoh.

Momo and Kaidoh started arguing, Oishi was already panicking, Inui was scribbling and calculating data about Tezuka, Kikumaru was asking (more like suffucating) Echizen about what he thought (the first year prodigy said nothing besides "Mada mada dane"). It seems that it was a good thing that Taka-san was helping his father today or else he could've caused a bigger racket (with his racket). But it seems that it was only a voice of a certain tensai that made them all quiet.

"Saa… Maybe Tezuka has some dating problems, don't you think?" All eyes (which were widened…except –probably- Inui since no one saw his eyes) went to Fuji Syuusuke. For a few seconds their table was filled with silence. Fuji was smiling and wasn't even asking why his friends were looking at him like that. However that silence was broken by Eiji.

"Hoi! Isn't that Tezuka-buchou?!" He said as he pointed at the figure outside the window.

"There's a 54 percent chance of knowing what's happening with him if we follow Tezuka, although there's a 20 percent chance that we'll get caught. There's also an 80 percent chance that we won't get caught if we keep our distance." Inui told everyone and everyone went out to follow Tezuka-buchou, even Kaidoh went with them since he still has extra training with Inui, and Echizen followed because…well, Fuji and Kikumaru forced him to.

It seems that their captain was going to the book store. Of course not all of them could follow Tezuka in the book store, so they waited for him to get out. From the moment Tezuka went out of the book store, they went inside (Inui calculated that they'd get to know what Tezuka bought if they went inside) asked the cashier for the same thing their captain bought. The cashier blushed which made the regulars surprised, and she handed out the book, the book that made them look at Fuji Syuusuke one more time.

'Dating Tips 101'

That's when everyone realized that Fuji Syuusuke is really a tensai.

**TBC.**

* * *

_**Please Review. Thanks.**_

**A/N: **Yo! I'm back! Ahhahaha… Please Review okidoki? C",) Anyway, This chapter was not just by me, (imjustnobody aka sugarhigh), but this chapter was done with the help of **craziness**, from the team (duo?! unit?!) **craziness-sugarhigh**. Thank You. This Chapter 6 is a revised one (due to some grammatical errors...) Sorry for troubling you all and please review. Ne?

-nobody

P.S. I'm following the Manga timeline. So Tezuka went to Kyushu instead of going to Germany for his rehabilitation. And about Sanada's older bro…I still don't know. I can't think properly since David Archuleta lost in American Idol. T-T…wahh!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. And I disown the older version of chapter 7. Is that possible? XD!

**A/N: **Yo! I'm back. And I deleted chapter 7 because of "crappy reasons" and partially because I was too busy with university work to even come up with a proper chapter plot. wahhh! Anyway, here's the better, brighter (?!), and more readable (?!) chapter seven of Something Arranged.

**NOTE: **_Italicized paragraphs are flashbacks… (^^,) and my linebreaks won't work._

_***  
_

**Chapter 7:**

Sanada Genichirou's eyes widened at what her sister said during breakfast.

"Ojii-san, can I go to Tokyo to visit Te- Kunimitsu today? We won't be having classes tomorrow anyway, since the teachers at school are going to have an outing somewhere. So, can I please go?" Yui asked her ojiisan. But before Sanada-san could answer (and agree) his grand daughter's question, Genichirou suddenly spoke. "Ojii-san, I don't think Yui has ever gone to Tokyo alone. So I believe that it isn't a good idea to let her go there. If Tezuka wanted to see Yui, he's the one that should come here." Genichirou told his ojii-san stoically.

It seemed like the head of the Sanada family was thinking deeply. It looks he was taking into consideration what Genichirou told him, and what Yui wanted to do.

That's when Sanada Ryoutaro made a very clever decision.

***

Ryoma Echizen hated being dragged into his senpai's antics…because it would always, somehow end up with him (and everybody else) running laps.

But he knew, just like tennis, he can never escape it.

So there he was, the young tennis prodigy of Seigaku, dragged and threatened (with Inui Juice, what else?!) inside the club room. It seems like buchou is having a talk somewhere with Ryuzaki-sensei, and it was the best time to make a plan to find out buchou's so-called girlfriend.

"Minna, we have to find out who's Tezuka's girlfriend! It is very important that we have to know who the girl is!" Oishi told his team mates with sheer determination.

"Aa…. There's a large percentage that Tezuka would be out of this relationship within 2 weeks if we don't help him. There's a 1 percent chance that buchou knows a thing about dating, but there's a 9 percent increase since he consulted a dating book. 90 percent states that he doesn't know a thing." Inui told the regulars while reading from his trusty green notebook.

"Nya! Then we really have to help buchou! But how?!" Kikumaru asked his team mates while jumping in excitement.

That was when Inui's glasses glinted evilly.

***

Tezuka Kunimitsu was used to girls (rabid and crazy fangirls) following him all around the school (and giving him love letters, and chocolates), but he wasn't used to his team mates following him around.

The seigaku regulars were obviously having a hard time following their buchou. Inui's plan consisted of them following Tezuka and noting every girl that went near their buchou, but there was one thing that Inui miscalculated: The probability of other girls following _them_.

"Kyaaaaaa!! Fuji-senpai!!"

"Look! It's the Golden Pair! Kyaaaaa!"

"Ahhh!! It's the cute freshman prodigy!"

The screaming fangirls were raving non-stop about these tennis boys, that you couldn't help but wonder how those boys survived school for the past few years without going deaf. And it's also because of these fangirls that Tezuka Kunimitsu saw (and death glared) his team mates.

"Minna, what are you doing following me?" Tezuka asked his team mates sternly.

"Ano… Tezuka…" Oishi couldn't bring himself to tell his bestfriend.

"Nya Tezuka! We're following you because –hmmmphhhh!!" Kikumaru tried to tell Tezuka, but then Momoshiro covered his senpai's mouth, whispering "Eiji-senpai! If buchou finds out we want to know who his girlfriend is, we'd be running laps till sundown!" Momoshiro frantically told his senpai. But even before Eiji could retort, and before Tezuka could ask more questions, they heard something that made the whole school's jaw drop.

"Hora!!!!!!!!!!! Tezuka!!!! Come on! Tell us who your girlfriend is!!!!! Ohhhhh Yeahhhh!!!!!!! Burning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody looked at Taka-san with disbelieving eyes as he dropped the tennis racket that he was holding and shyly said "Gomen, Tezuka-buchou."

Everyone kept their silence (except Inui's mad scribbling) as Tezuka glared at everyone and as he kept himself from killing his team mates. It was when the tensai talked that everyone turned their heads.

"Saa… It couldn't be helped ne? I just had to give Taka-san's racket since he left it at the club room." Fuji told everyone as he smiled…evilly.

"Everyone! 80 laps later at practice!"

Tezuka wondered if he needs to go to the infirmary later.

***

It was already the afternoon practice for the Seigaku Tennis Club, but it seems that nobody (not even the non-regulars) were going to practice today. It looked like they were just going to run laps all afternoon long, probably (and surely) because of what happened earlier that day.

The practice started off chaotically, since all of Tezuka's fangirls were trying to find out if Tezuka really does have a girlfriend. Of course with the help of Ryuzaki-sensei (and the principal of Seishun Gakuen) who threatened everyone that they'll be having a taste Inui's penal tea if they don't go home, every girl in the school went home. Tezuka fan or not.

While some were running (some were already lying dead on the floor), Tezuka received a text message (which was sent a few minutes earlier) from Yui.

'_Something in the plan went wrong. Go home or go some place, JUST LEAVE SCHOOL…please! ASAP!'_

Tezuka felt as if there's another headache coming his way.

***

So there she was, the only daughter in the Sanada family inside their family car with her outo-san (who was driving the car), Tezuka Kunikazu, and her ojii-san. And apparently, they were headed to Seishun Gakuen to "visit" her so-called "boyfriend".

_Yui was waiting for her ojii-san's answer if she could go to the Tezuka's to visit her boyfriend. It seemed that Sanada ojii-san was really thinking about what Genichirou said about Yui having to go to Tokyo just to see Tezuka. It was until Sanada Ryoutaro thought of an idea that would be able to make both sides happy._

_Sanada Ryoutaro told everyone that he would be visiting Tezuka with Yui._

_***  
_

_When they arrived at the Tezuka household, it was safe to say that Tezuka Kunikazu was waiting for them to arrive. Not in the living room of the house, not in Tezuka ojii-san's room but was outside the Tezuka's house gate._

_Tezuka-san went inside the car, said his greeting to everyone, and asked them if they were ready to go. But before the car could move to its next destination, Yui spoke up._

"_Ojii-san, aren't we going out of the car and wait for Kunimitsu inside their house?" Yui asked her ojii-san curiously._

"_Yui, I think we arrived too early, and Tezuka-kun is still in school. So Kunikazu and I thought about 'why not go to Tezuka-kun's school?' You'll be able to see him play tennis during his practice today!!" Sanada-san told his grand daughter happily. It was really rare to see Yui's ojii-san this happy. So Yui could only say one thing._

"_That would really be great!!" Yui answered with enthusiasm. Actually, Yui wanted to keep her "relationship" with Tezuka-kun as secretly as possible, as personal as possible. If they go to his school now, everyone would probably think and assume that Yui was Tezuka's girlfriend. Yui knew how fast rumors spread and she knew Tezuka has a lot (A LOT!) of fangirls that would probably kill her. _

_Yui felt like she was going to her execution site._

_***  
_

Tezuka couldn't get out of practice. It wasn't that Ryuzaki-sensei told him he couldn't go. It's just that it would be too suspicious if he did. He needs to focus on the upcoming matches for the national tournament, and he can't go since it would mean he has to dismiss everyone from practice, which also means he would be followed by his (crazy) team mates. Oishi has been looking worried lately (more worried than usual) and he wouldn't want Oishi to bombard him with questions. It would just be too suspicious.

Ryuzaki-sensei decided to let everyone rest, or throw up (since some took the liberty of taking a sip of Inui juice) to Tezuka's utter disappointment. But it was until Oishi came up to him and told him something that made Tezuka Kunimitsu's eyes widen (even for a fraction of a second).

"Ne, Tezuka, isn't that your ojii-san with talking to another guy?" Oishi told Tezuka as everyone looked at the 2 old men coming down tennis courts.

"Ah. Kunimitsu, Ryoutaro here wanted to see you today. And it looks like he went too early so we decided to go to your school and see you practice." Kunikazu told his grand son while every regular were looking at them.

Kunikazu's composure and aura reminded the regulars of Tezuka, but it was an older looking and loose Tezuka than the younger Tezuka. It was only until Ryoutaro-san spoke.

"Of course I'm not the only one who wants to see you Kunimitsu-kun. And I know you would like to see that person too. You can look near the drinking fountains if you want. While you look over there, Kunikazu and I would go around if you don't mind. We'll be meeting with you later then." Ryoutaro said. But before Ryoutaro and Kunikazu went and "go around", Kunikazu told something to his grandson. Something he made sure that the regulars would hear.

"You should go now Kunimitsu, you don't want _her_ to wait for you for too long, do you?" Tezuka Kunikazu smiled…evilly.

Everyone wondered if Tezuka Kunikazu and Fuji Syuusuke were related in some other way.

***

Sanada Yui was going to have a panic attack.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of school? Ditch practice? Go someplace we can't find you?! Didn't I tell you!?! Didn't I?! Why are you here?!!" Yui said (more like panicked) at the moment she saw Tezuka walking towards her.

Tezuka could only keep silent. She seemed different from her previous…attitude whenever she was with him. It was like an opposite of her composed, and yet happy and chirpy attitude.

"Yui-san, you have to calm down." Tezuka told her stoically.

"Calm?! Calm?! How can I be calm!?! Someone might see us!!! And someone might think we're really going out! And I'm going to get bombarded with screaming fan girls telling me that you're theirs!!!"

"Yui-san."

The way Tezuka called her was similar to the comforting voice of her brother whenever he would try to calm her down. But there was something different, but she didn't know what.

"Gomen. It's just that… I'm talking from experience. I don't have a…good relationship with crazy and rabid fan girls -no offense…So I'm kinda...nervous. And ojii-san-tachi might find out." Yui said as she looked down the ground.

"…Aa, I understand. But right now we have to -" Tezuka wasn't able to finish his sentence since he heard a familiar voice of a familiar team mate.

"Hoi!!! So she's Tezuka-buchou's girl friend!!"

Tezuka and Yui looked and found 8 heads peeking from the bushes. They found 8 heads that froze as they saw Tezuka and Yui looking at them. 8 heads that was (most likely) to get beheaded by their buchou. The silence was broken by a "Mada Mada Dane, Kikumaru-senpai." from Echizen as they all went out of their hiding place and introduced themselves to the only person that would probably change their buchou's decision on killing them.

"Ah. I'm Sanada Yui. Nice to meet you all." Yui said as she bowed politely to Tezuka's team mates.

"Sanada? Are you related to Sanada Genichirou? You are wearing a Rikkai uniform." Fuji asked Yui with his ever smiling face.

"Yes. He's my brother." Yui said as she answered the tensai's questions.

"Eeehhhh!!!" Everyone gave out that expression that made Yui take a back. Yui wanted to laugh at the weird faces of the regulars which actually remind her of the Rikkai regulars whenever they would goof around. But to laugh at them wasn't exactly the polite thing to do.

"Gomen, it's just that you have a different aura than Sanada-kun. He's more like…" Oishi tried to think up of a word to fit Sanada, but it seemed that Echizen had thought of a word for him.

"Scary." Echizen said as he pulled his cap down.

Yui chuckled as she heard Echizen's comment, and saw Oishi's red face, and Tezuka's glaring one.

"Well, he may look like that at first, but he's really fun to hang out with." Yui told everyone.

"Iii… data. Sanada Genichirou has a sister who sees him as someone who's fun to hang out with. Very good data." Inui said as he scribbled madly in his green notebook.

"Ne, Echizen… When she says fun that means it only tennis related right?" Momoshiro asked Echizen. But it looks like Kaidoh had heard Momo's question.

"Baka! You don't need to ask that question! Of course it's obvious! It's not just tennis related!" Kaidoh told Momoshiro.

"I'm not talking to you! And how should I know! He doesn't look like he's having fun outside the tennis courts anyway!" Momo retorted. Kaidoh was about to talk back when they heard Taka-san's voice.

"Ano… I don't know if it's polite to say those things about Sanada-kun in front of her sister…." Taka-san said as he looked down embarrassed for his team mates.

"Aa… It's ok. I'm used to it." Yui said as she smiled at Taka-san.

"So, Yui-chan," Yui was a bit weirded out with Kikumaru calling her by her first name, "are you buchou's girlfriend?!"

"Why? I mean, what made you ask that, Kikumaru-kun?" Yui asked Eiji nervously.

"Well…" Eiji moved closer to whisper at Yui's ear, "we saw buchou buy a dating book from the bookstore!" Eiji said as Yui looked at Tezuka with her eyebrow raised up, and she wanted to laugh out loud since Yui did exactly the same thing the day before.

"So? Are you really Tezuka-buchou's girl friend, Sanada-chan?!" Momo asked enthusiastically.

Yui looked at Tezuka (who merely nodded in return), took a deep breath, and told everyone,

"No, our families are friends, that's all. I mean, how can I be his girl friend when it was only a few weeks before when we met! So, no girlfriend here! Hahahahahahah…. Right Tezuka?" Yui said in a fast and barely understandable manner.

"Aa… Yui isn't my girlfriend." Tezuka told everyone as he continued to kill the Seigaku regulars with his glares which probably sent the message of 'You'll be running laps till the next tournament if you don't believe me'.

"Aheheh… Gomen… Gomen, Tezuka. We were really curious. We really thought she was your girlfriend." Oishi shyly told Tezuka his sorry as he scratched the back of his head. But before Tezuka could answer Oishi, his sleeve was being tugged by Yui who was wide eyed, and was looking at the two old men who looked like they were listening for a while now.

"O…Ojii-san!" Yui exclaimed as she was slowly turning white. The thoughts of what might happen to their ojii-san were rushing to her head. The things that her parents might tell her about this so-called "relationship" were something she did not want to think about, the disappointment from her brother because she lied to him about going out with Tezuka was unthinkable. All those negative thoughts were coming to her head. She wanted to move and talk and tell her grandfather that it was all a misunderstanding, but she just couldn't bring herself to step forward or say anything besides 'ojii-san!' The look on Sanada Ryoutaro's face was so unreadable, she was afraid she might make the wrong move. It was only when she felt an arm around her shoulders that she got out of her reverie.

***

Tezuka saw Yui's white face and he knew that there was only one way to solve this.

And it was to tell the truth.

Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at his and Yui's ojii-san, looked at his team mates, put an arm around Yui's shoulders, and told everyone:

"Sanada Yui isn't my girlfriend but she is my fiancé."

That was one jaw dropping moment.

**TBC.**

_**Please review. No flames pleaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeee!!!**_

_*****  
**_

**A/N:** I know! I know! I'm so sorry!!! Super late update! School started again, and I was really really super duper busy. I mean really really busy. But don't worry! I won't be abandoning this fic. (*I might put it up for adoption though – I'm still not sure.*). Anyway, please still review. It helps. And thank you everyone for being patient. I truly appreciate it.

It might be a while after I update again, since the second semester is about to start. So thank you for understanding and reviewing!! XD!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. :))

This Chapter isn't beta-ed.

* * *

Even though most people don't know it, Yanagi Renji liked to take a nap immediately after going home from afternoon practice. He was able to clear his mind and relax his body after a day's training (more like a day's torture from Sanada and Yukimura). But today seemed a bit different from his usual afternoon after-training-naps…

The phone rang.

Yanagi Renji, calculated the fact that there would only be a 0.09 percent of someone calling him during his afternoon nap. He wasn't able to calculate that the person who would be calling him at this time of day would be Inui Sadaharu.

"Inui." Renji drowsily answered the phone.

"I didn't know you'd be able to predict that I would call you today." Inui monotonously told Renji.

"It's not predicting or calculating Sadaharu. It's what you call caller ID."

"Oh… Anyway, I would need to ask something from you. I would like to get the data myself, but this is awfully urgent."

"This isn't about tennis, am I correct?" Renji asked Inui. Renji knew that Inui could now get data by himself (especially when it's about tennis), but Inui asking for data was something new; something that couldn't possibly be related to tennis.

"It's about Sanada." Renji was surprised at what Inui told him. He was defying Renji's data; but of course, Renji wouldn't give any data that could be used against the team. Renji and Inui have been great friends and were doubles partners in elementary, but asking for data about a team mate was pushing it over the line.

"Sadaharu, if you think I would simply give you Genichirou's data, then I'm sorry. You know it's something you should do on your own. If you can't do it yourself, then Rikkai will surely crush Seigaku. We will win the-"

Before Renji could continue his 'sermon' Inui cut him off….

"Renji, I'm not talking about Sanada Genichirou. I'm talking about Sanada Yui. I'm sure you have data on her."

Yanagi Renji didn't even expect that from Inui.

* * *

Kaidoh Kaoru's ears were never tortured like this since he saw Echizen's fans shouting 'we love you ryoma!'

As soon as Kaidoh entered the clubroom all he could hear was Kikumaru-senpai and Momoshiro's non-stop shouting, Oishi-senpai's non-stop worrying, Inui-senpai's non-stop scribbling, and Fuji-senpai's non-stop chuckling. It was a good thing that Echizen kept his mouth shut, and Kawamura-senpai was too shy to say something. It was also a good thing that Tezuka-buchou wasn't there, or he'll making them run non-stop.

"Fsshhhhh…."

"Nya! Kaidoh! Look look! Isn't Inui amazing?! He just met Yui-chan yesterday and he already has data about her! Come on, Inui! Read it to us!!!!"

"Eiji! We're not supposed to know anything about Yui-san! We're not even that close to her yet!" Oishi who was in obvious panic mode was stopping Inui from reading in his notebook.

"But Oishi-senpai, isn't reading her data a way for us to be closer to Yui-chan?!" Momoshiro asked Oishi-fukubuchou.

"Saa… I think I do agree with Momo." Fuji said out of the blue.

"Mada mada dane Oishi-senpai." Even the freshman prodigy was curious about what was Tezuka's fiancée like.

"Mou!! Come on Inui! Read it to us! The data you got! I'll have Kaidoh drink your newest invention, so just say it!!" Kikumaru was insistent on knowing more about Sanada Yui while Kaidoh paled at what Kikumaru said.

"Very well. But as much as I want to get credit for this data, I only got it from Renji, I had to trade some data too to get this." Since someone was going to try his new invention, Inui agreed in sharing the data.

"Yeah! Yeah! Just get on with it Inui-senpai, before buchou ends his meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Aa…" Everybody listened as Inui started reading his notebook.

"Sanada Yui… Youngest sister of Sanada Genichirou and Sanada Toushirou. Daughter of Sanada- "

"We get it Inui! Just get to the good part!!! What is she like?" Kikumaru ignored Inui's glare, interrupting Inui didn't seem like a good idea.

"As I was saying, Sanada Yui… Blood type B, Section 2-2 in Rikkaidai Fuzoku, member of the student council, loves to eat, read and likes watching people play tennis. She is always seen with her brothers, she is the best friend of Akaya Kirihara, and she has no talent in singing, dancing or any other extra-curricular activities...She refuses to play tennis, so nobody knows except for Sanada if she's good at it. She's an awful liar, and stutters when she tries to fabricate stories to clean up after Kirihara's trouble making in the tennis club, she cooks –"

"Minna, what are you all doing here?" Tezuka suddenly popped out of nowhere. It seems that his meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei was over.

"Ah… Tezuka, we were just…" Oishi tried to save himself and his friends from laps, but couldn't really say the right words that would probably help them get out of the situation.

"Saa… we were just trying to get your fiancée better buchou!" Fuji said as everyone's eyes widened. Now they were all about to experience non-stop laps.

"EVERYONE! 40 LAPS around the courts!

* * *

Sanada Yui hasn't faced anything like this before.

Sanada Yui was on the courts of Rikkai Fuzoku Tennis Club. It was like any other ordinary day, everyone was happily running laps, practicing with their partners, and doing drills. But there was something wrong with today's events. Yanagi Renji, was staring at her non-stop.

"Yanagi-senpai. Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"Iie…"

"You're staring at me like you know something I don't."

"Maybe you know something that I don't Yui-chan. Do you mind telling me? I am your onii-san's friend."

At that moment, Yui absolutely knew what her Yanagi-senpai was talking about. She didn't expect him to find out so fast. Did her onii-san tell him? Thoughts and questions were flooding towards Yui's mind, but just to make sure, she had to play along with her senpai.

"What are you t…t…ta…talking about, Yanagi-s…senpai?" Her voice betrayed her. She was in for it.

"I suppose a certain Seigaku buchou would make you understand Yui-chan." Yangai-senpai's face was filled with excitement whenever he would get new data, or learn new things about his team mates. Yui guessed he knew it already.

"Did onii-san tell you?" Yui said as she suppressed a sigh.

But before Yanagi Renji could speak, there was a voice that interrupted the two talking Rikkai students.

"Did Genichirou tell Renji what, Yui?" Yukimura Seiichi, the buchou of the tennis club suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"Yu…Yukimura-senpai!!! I… I…" Yui didn't know what to say next.

"I suppose Genichirou already told you Seiichi." Yanagi told the infamous Rikkai buchou.

"He tells me everything." Yukimura said as he showed the two his smile.

"Ugh…great. Now almost everyone knows that I'm going out with Tezuka!!!" Yui exclaimed. She wanted this to be as private as possible (since their relationship isn't really true and that means they have to lie to everyone), but it seems everyone would get to find out sooner or later.

"What's the big commotion buchou?" There was another voice that came out, and it was no other than the prankster of rikkai, Niou Masaharu, together with his doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Nothing. We _just found out_ that Yui-chan here is dating Tezuka Kunimitsu." Yukimura was smiling again….

"Wait! Just found out?! I thought… I thought… You…Onii-chan…" Yui was stuttering again. It seems like she was stuttering everyday now.

"You told me and Renji, remember?"

"Yu…Yukimura-senpai, you tricked me?!!!!" Yui said with her accusing voice.

"No, I didn't. You told me with your own free will." Yukimura told Yui, and he was clearly entertained with this.

"Well, well, well… I never thought fuku-buchou would allow her youngest sister to go on a date! That's a big change for Sanada-fukubuchou though! Hahaha" Niou said with his amused voice.

"That's good for you then Sanada-san." Yagyuu told Yui**. **Yui could only nod at her senpai's statement.

"What are you all doing Niou? Buchou? Taking a break?" Everyone saw as Marui Bunta walked in with a piece of cake in hand.

"We were just talking about Yui-chan's relationship with the Seigaku captain." Niou said as if he was entertained. And probably because of the way Yui's face looked like right now.

"EHHH?! You're dating Tezuka Kunimitsu!? How could have fuku-buchou accepted that you've started dating?!"

"She gave Fukubuchou some sake and got him drunk and then went out with Tezuka." Niou told Marui with a grin on his face. Marui actually looked like he believed Niou.

"From what I've heard, they're not just going out, Niou. They're already engaged." Renji told everyone in there as if it's the most ordinary thing in the world. Yui wanted to strangle her senpai right there and then.

"ENGAGED?!" Everyone (except Yukimura and Renji of course) shouted.

"Wait, does Akaya know this already?" Renji curiously asked Yui.

"I… I haven't told him yet. I mean, I don't know why, but I just don't want to think what he'll say. He's my best friend after all and his opinion matters the most to me. So he doesn't know."

"Know what?" Everyone's heads turned around to see the curious face of Kirihara Akaya with Kuwahara Jackal.

"Nothing!" Yui said as she covered the mouth of Marui (who was about to spill the beans), and whispered to her senpai, "I'll buy you 2 boxes of strawberry cake if Akaya doesn't find out, Marui-senpai! And I'll try to hide you from your stalker who studies in Hyotei!! Akutagawa Jirou, right?!!"

"What don't I know????" Kirihara was obviously confused.

"It's nothing. My neighbor's engaged that's all!" Marui suddenly exclaimed excitedly. Yui was wondering why the others weren't talking yet. But they must have understood what she felt.

Sanada Yui was a bit confused, and yet, she was happy for her good and nice senpai-tachi.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu never thought his team was this curious.

It was just during afternoon practice that everyone started asking Tezuka about his "fiancée". Of course everyone, (even Eiji) tried to ask discretely. It was in the clubroom that Oishi first started asking questions ("There's an 85 precent probability that Tezuka would answer Oishi's questions." Inui said during lunch break).

"Ano… Tezuka, are you going to visit Sanada-san today in Kanagawa?" Oishi asked nervously.

But before Tezuka could even answer, Inui answered for him. "Iie… according to my data, Yui is the secretary of the student council and has a meeting today. And from my data, Tezuka also has a meeting with the members of the student council. So it there's a less likely chance that they will get to meet today. Am I right, Tezuka?" Inui thought he could get in the conversation by answering some of the questions for Tezuka.

"Aa…"

Everyone was waiting for Tezuka to explain more, since the regulars thought that by talking about Yui, they would be able to get their buchou to talk…longer.

That doesn't seem to be the case.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­It was too fast.

That's what Sanada Genichirou thought when he found out his sister's plan to get married. She's just a junior in junior high! It was obviously too early to tell everyone she's in love in just two weeks and she's going to get married to Tezuka Kunimitsu! She doesn't even know how to cook properly!

It was time to call a certain someone for help.

"Aniki. Has Okaa-san told you?"

**TBC.**

_Please Review. Thanks._

* * *

**A/N:** Yo! I'm back... I think. :)) I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a while --school is...undescribable--. And I know there isn't a lot (well, there's none) interaction between Yui and Tezuka in this chapter. They can't always be together you know... haha... but I hope the Rikkai and Seigaku antics make it up.

Oh yeah! I'm looking for a Beta-reader (Must know a lot about the rikkai fuzoku tennis team and must be really really super duper over to the top patient with someone as hyper and as lazy as me.) . I'm a beta-reader myself, but I'm not really good at editing my own work. So yeah... I need help.

Hoping a favorable response,

-nobody.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 9:

Tezuka Kunimitsu was glaring at it.

Yes, he was glaring at that pink and white covered book on top of his desk. It was the book he bought almost a week ago and still hasn't even touched a page of it. It was the book that would probably save his and Yui's head. It was the book that would give him the instructions he needed for their little façade.

It was the book 'Dating Tips 101'.

Tezuka Kunimitsu never thought he would buy such a book (considering he didn't foresee this happening), all the more read it. It was something he had to do for his ojii-san. And so, he gradually picked up the thick book on dating, opened it slowly and-

"Kunimitsu, I brought you milk before you sleep."

Tezuka Ayana was standing in the doorway of her son's room, and if it wasn't out of her character, she would've gaped and dropped the glass of milk at the moment she saw what her son was holding.

The young bespectacled boy didn't really know what to do as he saw his mother tilt her head to the side, and read the title of the book he was holding. She immediately walked towards him calmly, and put the glass of milk on his table, and said to him, "You're really like your father." Tezuka was surprised at his mother's sudden statement and did not understand what she was trying to say. It was only when she continued speaking that he had an idea of what she was trying to tell him.

"You are so clueless with girls. Didn't I teach you how to treat girls properly?" Tezuka Ayana said with a sigh.

Tezuka had a feeling that his mother would be more helpful than a dating book.

*0*

It was another day as Yui almost ran down the staircase to meet her boyfriend/fiancé, who was waiting in the living room with her family. "Kunimitsu!" Yui said excitedly (and at the hearing range of her parents) as she went beside Tezuka. Although it looked like calling 'Kunimitsu' sounded natural to everyone, she still felt a little awkward letting it roll out of her tongue.

"Yui… Good Morning." Tezuka said while he tried (his very best) to smile a small smile. Tezuka remembered his small "talk" with his mother concerning girls: _"You should always smile at the girl you like Kunimitsu! Or else, she might leave you for another cute boy! So always try to smile at Yui-chan!" Tezuka Ayana told her son before leaving him to retire. _

Yui in the other hand chuckled (she was more like trying to prevent herself from laughing out loud) at the sight of the nearly smiling (?) Tezuka. It was seeing her first time seeing him smile, and it was awfully weird for her. It was like seeing a block of wood trying to pull off a grin.

Yui was also surprised at the moment when Tezuka suddenly put his warm hand in to hers (considering that they just became friends, they weren't that close yet). It immediately caused Yui to look up at Tezuka with a questioning gaze, but upon seeing his determined expression she understood that they had to make their relationship more believable.

"Minna, Kunimitsu and I are going already. I'll be back in time for dinner!" Yui said as she pulled Tezuka (he also said his goodbye to the Sanada family) outside. Yui found it weird that her brother didn't make any statements regarding her "date" (although he kept glaring at it) but she figured out that it was probably because of the talk her ojii-san gave her brother this morning about being overprotective.

Once they were outside, Tezuka was about to pull his hand away from Yui, but as he was pulling his hand away from hers, Yui's grip on his hand tightened. He suddenly looked at the grinning face of Yui while she said, "Okaa-san's still looking through the window. Let's not get careless, ne?"

It was a little while before they let go of each other's hand, with Tezuka getting all uncomfortable; not really used to a warm hand holding his, unlike Yui who seemed pretty comfortable. Yui saw Tezuka's expression and had an idea of what Tezuka was thinking.

"You're not gonna get sick if you hold my hand, you know! I hold my good friend's hands and all the regular's hands…Because that's what friends do right? Akaya turns red whenever I hold his though, he says it's because he's getting exposed too much to the sun, but he's a weirdo…But the dating book I bought tells that holding hands were pretty normal for couples. Anyway we'll be holding hands for a while if we want to keep this façade up right, Kuni- Tezuka-kun!" Yui said as she furrowed her eyebrows. Calling Tezuka 'Kunimitsu' when they're in front of their family and calling Kunimitsu 'Tezuka-kun' when they're alone was starting to get really confusing. If she keeps on getting confused, she'll probably mix up using 'Tezuka' and 'Kunimitsu'. And that probably wasn't a good idea.

Being the smart buchou that he is (and while ignoring Yui's statement) Tezuka figured out why Yui looked so fraustrated (despite the fact that everyone thought he was a social retard).

"You can call me Kunimitsu. It would be better that way, so that you won't be confused."

"Eh?! Wow! That's the longest you've talked today! Oh yeah… Maybe you can call me Yui too!!! I mean just 'Yui' okidoki? "

"…"

"You really don't talk much do you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's ok! Onii-chan's much, much worse! Renji-senpai says he averages about 2 words a day. An average of 12 words when he's talking to Yukimura-senpai, and 8 when he's punishing Akaya and Niou-senpai… but that increases depending on the gravity of Akaya and Niou-senpai's trouble making." Yui said while flashing her grin towards Tezuka.

For any normal person, having this much of a one-sided conversation would probably end up with them running away from Tezuka, but since Yui was accustomed to this already (spending 14 years with her brother was enough practice) it didn't really stop her. It was actually the opposite effect.

Today, Yui decided she'll make Tezu- Kunimitsu rather, talk more than her brother's average of 2 words.

*0*

Yukimura Seiichi was bored.

It was another weekend where he was stuck in the house, not being able to play tennis for the day (the doctor allowed him to play in the nationals, as long as he doesn't play tennis at least a day in a week), and finished with all his homework. With everything in his room in place, and with every paper work done for the coming week, Yukimura Seiichi has nothing to do.

He thought about gathering the team together for some bonding time, but decided against it since he also thought about his fuku-buchou's sanity –Genichirou already damages his sanity every practice, causing him to utter only an average of two words a day (would consist of: a number, and 'laps')- if they all go out together. He was a certified sadist, but he wasn't _that_ cruel. It was only when he heard a ring from his phone (from an unidentified number – it would probably a classmate asking about the homework for this week) that made him come out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Yukimura speaking."

"Ah. So this is Yukimura Seiichi-kun?" An unfamiliar old voice came from the phone.

"Yes. May I know who this is?"

The next thing Yukimura thought was that he and his Rikkai regulars surely have something to do today without damaging the sanity of Sanada Genichirou…

The sanity of Sanada Yui (together with Tezuka Kunimitsu) however, was another topic.

*0*

Yui slapped her forehead.

Of all the things she forgot, she forgot to tell her ojii-san, and her onii-san (or her whole family rather) where she was going with Kunimitsu. Wait… where are they going anyway?

"Ne, Kunimitsu," Yui wasn't used to calling Tezuka by his first name, but she thought she had to get used to it somehow. "Where are we going anyway? I forgot to tell ojii-san where we're going… I really don't want them to worry." Yui told Tezuka as they were walking.

"To the tennis courts. I already told Sanada ojii-san where we're going." Tezuka stoically told Yui.

As if being struck by lightning, Yui stopped abruptly. "We…we're going to play tennis?"

*0*

Momoshiro Takeshi was dead curious.

Of course, who wouldn't be curious about the girl who is engaged to the wooden block, lap addicted, captain he had? So there he was, together with the other Seigaku regulars trying to hide behind the ball containers in the street tennis courts. It seemed that Inui-senpai got a call from Fuji-senpai who received a call from someone who Momoshiro didn't know who. But that wasn't the important thing right now. What's important right now was that they were in the street tennis courts, and they were about to find out how good Yui-san was when it comes to tennis. _Is she in the same level as Sanada? Or is she better than Rikkai's fukubuchou? _Those thoughts were going through Momo's head as he was watching the couple enter the courts.

"Ne, Inui-senpai, are you sure we won't be seen here by Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro asked Inui unsure of their position.

"Momoshiro, I'm 85 percent sure that Tezuka won't be able to see us. However, if Eiji would continue to move his leg an inch to the right, and Taka-san would be able to touch Echizen's racket which is three inches from him, we will be able to be seen by Tezuka." At the moment those words left Inui's mouth, Eiji immediately straightened up, and Echizen snatched his lying racket (How did it end up there, he could only glare at Fuji-senpai) away from Taka-san.

Momoshiro thought that if they make a small mistake in this 'adventure', they'd be definitely running laps during next practice.

*0*

Sanada Yui was in deep shi-

"Don't you know how to play tennis?" Tezuka asked as he and Yui walked into the street tennis courts. Yui was practically shaking ever since she found out that she and Tezuka were going to the street tennis courts.

"I…Of course, I know how to play tennis, onii-san plays it. My friends play it, too. You…Your frie..friends play it too, right?" Yui replied to Tezuka. She was already nervous at the moment the word 'tennis' came out of Tezuka's mouth.

"I… I don't have a racket. So we can't play right?" Yui was already thinking of what Tezuka will think the moment he finds out about her 'talent' in tennis. He was a national player like her brother after all.

"I have an extra racket." Yui jaw dropped as she realized that she can't truly get out of this one. Was Tezuka this slow, and dense that he doesn't even recognize that she doesn't want to show him her tennis skills?

"Oh. Okay." Tezuka was rather surprised (yet did not show it in his expression) the sudden lack of words from Yui. He thought that maybe a game of tennis would be able to bring her back to normal. She just told him she did know how to play tennis anyway.

It was a one set match, and Tezuka was about to serve when he saw her close her eyes.

"I'm about to serve." Tezuka said as he looked at Yui with a questionable look. He was curious on what kind of tennis style she had.

Yui seemed to see the questionable look on Tezuka's face and answered it with a smile saying, "I'm praying." Tezuka wasn't at all surprised with what Yui was doing. After all, some tennis players in Rikkai do things before playing a match (e.g. eating cake, and shaving one's head). So it wasn't really a big thing if she prayed before he started serving the ball.

So Tezuka served the ball as Yui got ready and as he hit the ball, she suddenly shut her eyes. Tezuka noticed that everything in her form (from the way she held the racket to the stance that she was having) was all wrong… having her eyes extremely shut was already weird enough. It was Yui's shout that made him come out of his reverie.

"LUCKY!" Yui said as she heard the 'thwack' from her racket hitting the ball. The ball however didn't even leave her side of the court.

Tezuka wasn't expecting that.

*0*

Sanada Yui doesn't play tennis.

Well, she did _know_ how to play tennis, that's why she answered with a 'yes' with Tezuka's question. She however, doesn't _play_. She tried before, but didn't get to apply whatever she learned from watching her brother play. She's thought about asking her onii-chan to play with her and to teach her, but he always seemed so busy with school and with club activities that she didn't want to bother him with a trivial thing such as tennis.

That's why at the moment when she heard the 'thwack' from the racket she was using, she was definitely was really excited that she got to hit the ball. The look on Tezuka's face however, showed that he might've figured out what caused Yui's action.

"You don't play tennis." Tezuka stated stoically.

Sanada Yui could only show a goofy smile.

*0*

Sanada Yui was mada mada dane.

Well, that's what the freshman prodigy, Echizen Ryoma thought. She didn't even hold the racket correctly. Her form was wrong and her stance was horrible, heck… Horio could even beat her six games to love! How could their buchou possibly like someone who doesn't know play tennis? Wait… there seemed something wrong with Tezuka-buchou and Yui-san's conversation. But what was it? It seemed that Fuji-senpai already figured it out as Echizen noticed Fuji revealing his ocean blue orbs. Echizen wanted to ask Fuji-senpai what the problem was… But his pride prevented him from doing so. It was until he heard an unfamiliar voice that he stopped thinking what was so weird about the couple's talk.

"Woah! I didn't think Yui-chan doesn't play tennis!"

Echizen and the other regulars faced the source of the noise and were surprised to see the Rikkaidai Tennis Club members sitting a few meters beside them trying to hide.

This was going to be one heck of a day.

*0*

_Please review… Don't burn me alive. No flames please. :)_

**A/N: **Yey! I'm done with chapter 9! I'm sorry it took a while though… a lot of things happened (school work, truck accident, heartburn etc etc) that's why I wasn't able to update. There are so many things I want to write, but I don't know where to put them in!

Anyway, that's why I really really reaaally need a beta-reader to help me (and to nag me to continue the freakn' story). It doesn't matter anymore if you don't know a lot about the rikkai regulars, I just need help! PLEASE and THANK YOU! xp

-nobody.

P.S. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and waited for me to update. 


End file.
